The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to a method and system for associating gene expression data with a disease name.
Treatments for some diseases may operate by targeting a particular protein. For example, an antibody may target a particular protein generated by a cancer. HER-2 is a gene expressed in many breast cancers, and the monoclonal antibody trastuzumab may be effective against certain types of breast cancer cells that express HER-2. Current approaches to discover treatments may involve studying protein and tumor properties.